


December 14: first time for everything

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:Klaine; Love at first sight at ice skating rink





	December 14: first time for everything

Kurt's never done this before. 

He's never met a guy while out with his friends. He's met guys, sure - but it was always the purpose and he always felt ready for it. His tightest jeans and his most flattering outfit and his game face on, ready to be someone that makes boys want to come back to his bed. 

But tonight he's wearing clothes more fit for activity and comfort than seduction. His hair is flopping over his forehead like he He's never been the person sharing sidelong glances, growing smiles. He's never experienced this kind of non-verbal communication on such an intense level, a conversation without words. 

Kurt's been holding his breath since he first saw the cute boy with the expensive looking skates and the slicked back hair, and he doesn't let it go until the cup of hot cocoa gets delivered to him. 

"What-" Kurt says, because he hasn't ordered any hot chocolate. 

"From him," she says, and points. 

Kurt follows the finger line until he sees a head dipping down and a shy smile. 

Apparently he's doing this. 

* 

The boy's name is Blaine. 

Here's there with some friends from school, all musical theater majors. 

Blaine likes music and he thinks Kurt's jacket looks enviably warm and still kind of chic, and they're both from Ohio, though a couple hours apart. 

Butterflies are beating hard, flip flopping his stomach in all different directions. This feels like a date, the kind of date Kurt's never gone on. High school wasn't full of fantastic offerings; a series of crushes on dismally straight guys and one closeted bully that Kurt hopes to never see again for as long as he lives. 

Certainly no one like Blaine. 

* 

Kurt hasn't seen his friends in an hour. Blaine's group has disappeared as well. 

They've been sat at one of the low benches, sipping their hot cocoa until their cups are empty and then switching to coffee and a seat inside. 

Words have never come so easy with anyone before. They trade stories about roommates and professors and high school and their favorite musicals and Kurt has never learned so much of someone so fast, and never met a person he wants nothing more than to sit and keep learning until someone forces him away. 

*

The rink closes in half an hour. They've both been listening to the bullhorn announcements that come in more regular intervals now. 

All of their friends have already gone, the last of Kurt's group texting him a goodbye and a winking emoji. 

"I'll walk you home," Blaine says, holding out a gallant hand. 

Kurt just laughs at him. "I'm taking an Uber. But we could get some food first?" 

He's not hungry. He's just not read to say goodbye. 

*

It's two am and they're still sat at an all night diner. They've polished off two plates of fries and they're sipping milkshakes. Under the table, Kurt's leg leans against Blaine's. Every time one of them shifts or adjust, they carefully renew the contact. 

The butterflies are still there, just sluggish and warm and content. 

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice deep with - something. "This feels so weird. I've never had a night like this." 

The butterflies are momentarily reinvigorated. "Me either," Kurt manages to say, with a breathy laugh. "It's the best date I've ever been on, and it's not even a date." 

"It could be?" Blaine offers. His eyes are warm and soft and big, fully of hesitance and hope. 

"I'd like that," Kurt says softly. 

* 

It's almost dawn when Kurt makes it back to the tiny apartment he shares with two of his high school pseudo-friends. 

He's incredibly glad they're both fans of sleeping with ear plugs in and eye masks on, because they can't see the way his mouth is pink and well-kissed or the impossible grin on his face or the way he's basically walking on air as he makes his way into his room. 

They've got a second date in less than twelve hours. That's also not something Kurt's ever done before, a second date that soon - but he has a feeling that Blaine is about to inspire a lot of firsts in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
